Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 7
Daily Life I woke up in the Hope's Peak dorm I live in. Was that all a dream? All of the death and destruction? The thing about Sakurai-kun? A dream? All of it? A dream? Apparently. I got up to go to class. Ah, what an embarrassing dream to have! Morning Classes I ran into class. Everyone who usually attended was there. As usual. Asahina-sensei was there, instead of the usual Fukawa-sensei. "Huh? Tomoe-kun? We were about to go round up your classmates!" Asahina-senseI cheered. "She wants to go look for everyone..." Rosa explained. "Kinda useless if you ask me," Sakutaro said. "We should think positively!" Sensei cheered. "I guess..." Sakutaro murmured. "Your page on Danganronpa Fanfiction Wiki says you're supposed to be kind to everyone, Sakutaro-kun!" I singsonged. "What's that?" Subaru asked. "So it's only you four?" Sensei asked. Rosa nodded in response. "Then let's go round everyone up!" Sensei cheered. "Wait," Sumire said, cooly, as she entered class, "I'm here as well." "Me too~!" Saeko singsonged. "Me three~!" Haruka exclaimed as she walked ink class. Awakening No. That was the dream. The killing was reality. I opened my eyes to see Sakutaro laying beside me, holding me. My cheeks were colored a light pink. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. He spoke first. "You're awake. I'm glad," he whispered. "What time is it?" I asked. "Only eleven AM. You only slept a few hours. Haruka is gone. Monokuma's pissed at you for fainting, but he seems to understand that it couldn't be helped," he explained. I closed whatever gap between our faces there still was. He pulled away first. "W-What was that for?" he asked. "I need the comfort. I didn't want her to die..." I murmured. He put his forehead against mine. "You're relying on me," he teased. "I have to. I don't care. I-I... n-need to rely on you." He brushed some of my hair away from my face. "You're stuttering." "W-Well... Yeah! I'm not used to things like this--or social interaction in general, for that matter!" "You're holding back tears, aren't you. Go ahead. I'll comfort you. I'll let you rely on me. I'll be the one to wipe away your tears." I nodded. I let everything go. I couldn't take it anymore! The killing, the executions, the despair, all of it! I couldn't fucking take that shit anymore! One more traitor had to die, right?! Only one more?! RIGHT?! And then reality was lIke floating in the heavens. Sending me higher and higher everytime he even moved a muscle. Flinging me upward onto a cloud every time he loosened and tightened his grip on my hand. I fell back asleep for a few minutes before re-awakening. Atsushi's POV Eight people left. Will I be killed? According to the calculation app on my eHandbook, I only have a 12.50% chance of livng, if I'm the only survivor. I sat down and cried. I didn't wanna die. I had fans waiting. Family waiting. I was crying super hard. Eight people left. Will I live to see tomorrow? I hope so. If I am to die... I want to have one last concert. I want to perform for the others. Because... There's an 87.5 chance that I'll die instead of leaving here. At least it'll be no skin off the father who had beat me when he found out that I wanted to be an idol's knees. Lisa's POV I'm afraid. It's strange, cuz I've never had any regard for human lives besides my own. I'm afraid that I'm afraid. Heh. Kyung's POV The Killing Game is almost over. If we kill one more traitor, then... we can live. Subaru's POV Raven hasn't been wanting to talk with me lately. It's concerning... Raven's POV ...I want help. Sumire's POV I want to escape. And in order to escape, only one traitor can live. Sakutaro's POV I made lunch for Yuki and I. Yuki, who was sitting on the couch, stared at the wall. Yuki's POV I ate up, then headed into Sakutaro's embrace. I couldn't handle being alone. The pressure to find one of the other traitors would be on me, right? I was scared. Morning We headed into the Monokuma Café for the third to last time. Atsushi almost immediately stood up in front of us. "Today," he said, "I want to perform what might be my final concert!" "Go for it!" I exclaimed. "Yeah!" Subaru called. "I can be a one-woman stage crew," Sumire stated. "I'd like to see one of your concerts," Sakutaro said. "I'll come, I guess," Raven muttered. "I'll attend," Kyung stated. "It'll be good to loosen us up a little!" Lisa yelled. Atsushi looked excited. The Search for Props For Atsushi's very first song, he needed a prop sword. His stage crew/manager, Sumire, came back with a sword in record time. Pre-Concert When Sakutaro and I arrived, Kyung was the only other person in the audience. Sumire and Atsushi must've been backstage. Deadly Life After a while everyone else had gotten there, but Atsushi wouldn't come on stage. "Should we go look for him?" Raven asked. "Yeah," Lisa replied, "Let's go!" Without warning, Lisa ran backstage. Raven and I followed behind her. What we saw was unforgettable... Someone as kind as Atsushi Kurata... It was only fitting that he'd be the final muder victim of the killing game, huh? Investigation Results * Monokuma File #7 ** Victim: Atsushi Kurata ** Age: 16 ** Time of Death: 1:06 PM ** Cause of Death: Stabbed multiple times with a sword * Reasoning: Sumire was asked to get a fake sword. It seems that the sword used to kill Atsushi was the same as the one Sumire brought him. * Sumire's Location: The location of the obvious killer makes it obvious. She has zero alibi. Trial Phase 1: END "All right, I confess," Sumire said. "That was easy," Raven responded. "Heh. Well you all knew it, anyway," she said. Instantly her smile contorted into a gigantic grin, and she started laughing uncontrollably. "Is she--?!" Sakutaro asked. "No, she isn't the mastermind," Kyung answered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S BEEN SO FUCKING LONG! SO! FUCKING! LONG! AHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Is she off her rocker?!" Subaru asked, panicked. "I think she's been off her rocker..." I replied. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! NOT SO EVIL NOW, HUH?! YŌICHI KUROKI, ULTIMATE MERCENARY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST EXECUTE ME, YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" "Wait, wait, wait!" Lisa called, "Who the hell is this Yōichi guy?!" "RAVEN-KUN! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAH!" Sumire cackled. And with that, the shortest final trial in history was over.